


Please {I can't take it anymore}

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Rings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto quello che esce dalla bocca spalancata di Steve sono versi che un tempo erano parole, ora ridotti a vergognosi gemiti acuti che sgorgano senza freno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please {I can't take it anymore}

**Author's Note:**

> Non solo è una mera pwp (tutto porn e niente plot), ma c'è pure Bucky seme in questa flashfic. Oh beh, chi sono io per andare contro l'inverisone nei ruoli nella mia OTP, finchè l'OTP rimane?  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi di Captain America appartengono a chi di diritto  
> Scritta per la 4° Settimana del Cow-t5 @maridichallenge

Tutto quello che esce dalla bocca spalancata di Steve sono versi che un tempo erano parole, ora ridotti a vergognosi gemiti acuti che sgorgano senza freno, mentre la lingua è intrappolata sotto le dita di Bucky, e in gola non arriva più ossigeno; sono una poesia oscena che il Sergente si gusta e ingoia nei suoi baci bagnati, quando ruba con la lingua quel poco di respiro rimasto.  
La mano vaga verso il basso, è solo uno sfiorare dei polpastrelli sulla sua erezione, che Steve inarca la schiena e la sua sensibilità è l'ago di una bussola impazzita che invece di segnare il nord gira su se stessa senza più orientamento; gli basta solo la punta dell'indice di Bucky mossa in spirali sul glande, raccogliendo le poche gocce di liquido preseminale che lo bagnano, perchè Captain America perda ogni contegno. Bucky lo stringe, la mano massaggia l'asta e lui urla soffocato contro la sua bocca, spinge frenetico il bacino verso l'alto e tutto quello che vuole è venire. _Please, Bucky. Please, please, I'll do everything you want, just please..._  
Trema, le dita stritolano con forza la testata del letto a cui è stato ammanettato e il metallo si incassa sotto la presa, deformato nelle impronte delle mani.  
Non c'è muscolo del suo corpo che non sia teso fino allo spasmo, non c'è un punto della sua pelle che non vada a fuoco e, tra le gambe, l'erezione pulsa così forte e così dura che gli sembra di poter esplodere da un momento all'altro.  
Ha occhi che supplicano, Steve. Enormi occhi azzurri che minacciano di sciogliersi e, per quanto ci provi, non ce la fa più. _Non può farcela._  
Ma Bucky scioglie il bacio, si solleva in ginocchio per ammirare il suo corpo nudo e continua a ripetergli che è bellissmo _{ Sei troppo, troppo bello, Steve }_ e che vorrebbe tenerlo così per sempre, legato ad un letto e legato a sé. Bucky parla e la sua voce si insinua tra i pori della pelle sudata, rimbalza contro lo stomaco contratto di Steve, cola tra le sue cosce e serpeggia intorno all'anello di plastica nera stretto alla base del pene. _Non ce la fa più, Steve, non può farcela._ Ma Bucky lo prende in bocca e lui urla più forte; Bucky lo succhia e lui si contorce, intrappolato nei sensi amplificati dall'orgasmo negato, in un piacere accumulato alla base dello stomaco.  
Bucky lo guarda, con la bocca piena di lui, e anche se è _tutto così tanto_ che non sa più come contenere, Steve si lascia consumare pur di compiacerlo.  
_I'll do everything. Please..._


End file.
